


Seventy Years Ago

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum goes camping to the woods one weekend to get rid of all the pollution in his mind and body. He ends up meeting a mythical creature in the process. He doesn't know why he helped the merman explore the human world and in the process, why he fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second promt since a lot of people liked my first one. It's rather long for a promt. The word count is 7357 words.  
> This one is different from the usual fluff that I write. This is hard core angst and even I felt pained while I wrote this. I hope that you guys are going to love it.  
> I wanted to write a mermaid AU since I believe Jinyoung as a mermaid is a blessing. I am sure everyone agrees.  
> Oh and please comment your opinions. It gives me life.

Thud. Jaebum felt his boat shake for the second time even though there were no waves in the god damn river. Why the hell was his boat shaking? More or less, what the fuck was shaking his boat? Was it a shark? No way, he was in the middle of a river. Was it the river monster everybody spoke about in the village? Probably.

But he didn’t care. He needed his god damn fish, which he was trying to fish out for an hour but failing, to full his stomach. He cursed the person who ever discovered the concept of camping. Why would one leave all utilities and comfort behind and stay in the woods in a god damn tent where a murderer could stab him in the balls at any moment? He had no clue but maybe the one who invented camping did it to make others suffer. He could relate to the inventor if that was the case. Then he remembered it was his idea to go camping in the first place.

Thud. It happened again. If there was a fish big and smart enough to push his boat why the fuck wasn’t it trying to eat the bread crumbs on the hook of the fishing road? Okay, maybe bread crumbs were not a good idea for using as bait for fishing but he had no other option. He had instant ramen, biscuits which he would not dare to give to fishes which were going to die anyways as they were expensive and rice. A lot of rice. He just liked to add rice to everything he ate.

THUD! This time it was stronger. Strong enough for Jaebum’s boat to roll over but he managed to gain balance of himself and the boat. “WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT? EITHER BE MY DINNER OR FUCK OFF!” he screamed in frustration. Fishing was for people with patience and virtue. He had none.

“Excuse me? Who are you telling to fuck off? This is my property.” A voice said suddenly. Jaebum being startled shook his head thinking it was his imagination when he saw no one was around him. “It’s all because I am hungry. This will all be over once I get the stupid fishes to fall for the god damn bait. The bread crumbs are fucking expensive damn it!” he cursed.  
“Yeah right, I bet they taste worse than rock mold.” He heard a voice again, speaking in a mocking tone. This time the voice came from the back. He immediately looked behind him but there was nothing. Maybe hunger was eating him up from the insides and making him hallucinate.

“Come on! Just one fucking fish and I am gone.” He yelled as he pleaded to god. “Really? You’ll leave if I give you a fish?” a head popped out of the water. It surprised Jaebum to an extent that he lost control of his feet and fell on his butt on the harsh bench of the boat. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” he yelled in pain and astonishment.

“Nice to meet you too meat bag.” The boy greeted. “What the hell are you doing in the water? Are you stupid?” He asked the boy who had water droplets falling from his bangs. “Why are you trying to catch and kill fishes who are minding their own business!?” the boy argued.

“I am going to fucking eat them. I am sure the river does not belong to you so fuck off.” He warned the boy who was glaring at him. “For your kind information meat bag, I live here. All these fishes are my pals and you’re killing them. Get off the god damn river before I strangle you with a sea weed.” The latter warned pointing his finger at Jaebum.

“I am so sorry. I did not know you had mental conditions. Are your parents or family here with you?” Jaebum said in the most innocent tone he would scrape and looked around standing up with his hand above his eyes. “I don’t see anyone around. Are you lost? Did you escape from the hospital or maybe the asylum?” Jaebum asked as he sat down on his knees, kneeling towards the boy who was glaring at him. The boy looked an angry kitten. He would say an angry peach but peaches don’t have eyes or a nose. That would be fucked up.

“Why would I have mental conditions? I am perfectly healthy. Now get off my properly before I slap you with my tail.” The peach boy warned. “Go ahea—… wait your what?” Jaebum asked opening his eyes wide. “How come you’re opening your eyes wide yet they are still tiny as fungus?” the peach boy mocked as he splashed his tail in to the water. Jaebum must really be blind not to notice that earlier

“W-wait, let me pp-process this. Okay. Why the fuck do you have a tail!?” he asked screaming. “Are you stupid? I can’t believe I let you call me mentally ill when you’re clearly one here with a premature brain.” The peach boy scoffed.

“Okay last time I checked humans did not have tails.” Jaebum said. “They don’t live in the water either genius.” The peach boy added. “Look peachy, I don’t know why you have a tail but you’re creping out so I’ll go okay? You can have your fish pals.” Jaebum said as he prepared his rows to row away. Everything was too overwhelming for him to process his brain.

“Jinyoung.” The boy said in a solemn tone filled with emptiness. “What?” Jaebum asked confused. “My name is Jinyoung. Not fucking peachy.” He said as his face turned into a weird shade of red. “Sorry I guess?” Jaebum apologized confused. “I am a merman.” Jinyoung said as he swam next to Jaebum’s boat. “NO WAY! Those don’t exist!” Jaebum exclaimed with his eyes wide open.

“True yet false, I am the last one.” Jinyoung said with a soft smile and lonely eyes. Why was he saying this to a stranger again? The stranger was a human who was hurting his fish pals. He had more than enough reason to curse him into a frog but he didn’t want to. Something about Jaebum tempted him.

He hadn’t shown his face or existence to any human in the past two hundred years but now he was breaking all his rules telling his name and story to a god damn human who was a cocky bastard. “Umm okay Jinyoung. It was nice meeting you. I won’t eat the fishes anymore so don’t worry about it. I’ll be taking my leave.” Jaebum said as he rowed back to the river bank. Jinyoung watched the human leave with teary eyes. He did not know why he was teary. Was it because he was disgusting? Or was it because he had spoken to someone after a long time?  
He didn’t know but his heart ached to see the other leave. He sighed and slapped both of his cheeks together at the same time. He didn’t need humans. He had his fish friends. They of course did not understand a few things at times but they were still his friends. He swam deep down back in to the river with a sigh.

Jaebum glanced back at the river to see if he could spot Jinyoung. No body. No head was popping from the river water. There was no tail swimming. Maybe he had dreamt it all. Mermaids don’t exist. His hunger does. He sighed again as he shoved instant ramen into his mouth. He had been eating rice and instant ramen for the past twenty four hours and he had to say, he regretted nothing.

Jaebum couldn’t sleep that night. His thoughts were filled with Jinyoung. He couldn’t believe the fact that he had just met a mermaid, well, a merman, after living for twenty two years knowing they were extinct. He sighed rubbing his eyes. Maybe it was all a hallucination after all. There was no way mermaids could exist.

Before he knew his legs had travelled back the bank of the river. He couldn’t sleep so he decided to stroll around. He knew it’s something right out of a horror movie. He knew there was a ninety nine percent chance of getting stabbed in the neck but he couldn’t care less. He escaped from the city so he might as well do it right. He turned off his flash light as small ripple like waves flowed in the water of the river.

He lied down on his back and looked up at the abyss which humans called the “sky”. If mermaids were real, were aliens as well? Were they going to be their lord in the future? Were mermaids their lord in the past? He shook his head as his thoughts got more and more complicated.

His ears slightly twitched as he heard someone sing a song. It wasn’t a song, it was more of a lullaby. Whoever was singing it had a voice which Jaebum would describe as melting marshmallow on chocolate mousse. It was sweet and melted his heart. He closed his eyes listened to the lullaby. He was probably invading someone’s privacy but the voice was too beautiful for him not to meddle.

Jaebum got curious to find out who sang the song. He secretly hoped it was a beautiful girl with a boyish tone. Maybe they could fall in love at first sight and get married the next morning as they fucked the night out. Unfortunately for Jaebum, it was not a beautiful girl, it was a beautiful man, rather, a merman, who sat the edge of the river bank with his half of his tail dipped into the river and his human half on the shore. He was leaning back with the support of both of his elbows.

Jaebum watched Jinyoung take deep breathes in the dark night, his features only illuminated by the moon light. The merman had a beautiful face, just like his voice. He would like to differ on the personality but it could be ignored because his plush pink lips, chubby cheeks and glazy eyes. Jaebum studied the other male from behind a boulder quietly.  
“It’s not very nice to stalk you know. As a meat bag, I thought you’d know.” Jinyoung said staring into the sky where stars twinkled and the moon shone brightly. “Well, I didn’t mean to. You’re just that tempting with your voice and face. Are you sure you’re not succubus?” Jaebum said as a faint blush appeared on his face. He was literally hitting on a merman. Nothing he could do about it, his melody had him trapped.

“In the morning you ran away because you found me creepy and now you’re hitting on me? Get a life meat bag.” Jinyoung scoffed yet he had a deep flush rising to his face because of the comment the other male had made earlier. “Jaebum..” Jaebum said as he sat down next to Jinyoung.

“What?” Jinyoung said similarly as Jaebum had said it earlier in the morning, except he had a cheeky grin on. “My name is Im Jeabum, not meat bag.” Jaebum grinned back. “Why are you alone in the woods?” Jinyoung asked. He couldn’t help it. He was curious. No man ever came to the woods in fear of the “River Monster” which was basically him keeping the humans away from his fish friends.

“I don’t know. I wanted to escape for a while. The city life suffocates me at times. I wanted to breathe freely so here I am, talking to a mythical creature.” Jaebum answered. “You know, there is something about you that’s tempting.” Jinyoung commented inspecting Jaebum.

“I bet it’s my natural charm.” Jaebum said proudly. “Yes, I guess it is your natural annoyance that attracts me.” Jinyoung replied smiling. Thump. Jaebum felt his heart flutter at the insult. He must be hungry. Yes.

“Why are you alone? Why doesn’t a handsome man like you have someone to come along with?” Jinyoung asked. He felt guilty for asking so many personal questions but he couldn’t keep it in. It had been too long since he had spoken. He was amazed that he wasn’t stuttering from the lack of practice.

“Well, as my one and only friend likes to call me, “Isolated Grumpy Bastard” and my brother calls me “Selfish Piece of Shit” and they both are correct. Take which ever answer you think suits the best.” Jaebum replied as he rested his head on his knees crooked towards Jinyoung’s direction. Jinyoung just chuckled.

“Hey, do you want to a Q and A session?” Jaebum asked. “Q and A?” Jinyoung asked in confusion. “Yeah, I ask you a question, you answer and then you ask me a question, I answer.” Jaebum explained. “I guess. I won’t answer if I don’t like it though.” Jinyoung replied.

“I’ll go first. How old are you?” Jaebum asked. He knew he really did sound like a bastard at the moment but he was too curious to let it go. He was the last merman alive and he wanted to know everything. “You’d be surprised.” Jinyoung answered snickering.

“Okay then, let me guess, fifty?” Jaebum proposed squinting his eyes as a sign of deep thinking. “I am not a baby.” Jinyoung answered as he burst out into giggles. “Oh god..how old are you?” Jaebum asked surprised. “I am five hundred and thirty two.” He answered as he wiggled his tail a little. Jaebum’s mouth hung open. Jinyoung pushed Jaebum’s chin up. “I told you you’d be surprised. My turn.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath, “How does it feel there? How does it feel to be on the land?” he asked with both pain and curiosity in his eyes. Jaebum gave a crooked smile, “I think it sucks there, in the city. It’s polluted by carbon dioxide, people fight each day yet they have no security and they have let the world consume them so much that they to forgot how to live. That’s the life of all commoners, they breathe, they eat, they sleep and they die. It’s quite boring yet we all fight and die with regret.” Jaebum answered with a sigh as he looked into the sky.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything. The last time he heard from a human was two hundred years ago and things were different back then, yet they all gave the same answers. They all said they were all going to die with nothing but regret. Jinyoung’s eyes started to tear up again but he sustained himself.

“Are you lonely here? Are you the only one here? Does anyone else know about you?” Jaebum asked hastily as he noticed the elder’s solemn expression. “One question at a time kid.” Jinyoung replied. “I am not a kid!” Jaebum replied rolling his eyes.

“I am five hundred and ten years older than you. And yes, it is lonely here. I am the only one of my kind. If humans find me they will probably cage me so I pretend to be the monster you probably heard about from the villagers. No human has seen me in the past two hundred years…except…” Jinyoung paused.

“Except me.” Jaebum answered as he locked his eyes on Jinyoung’s. “Yes, except you.” Jinyoung added staring back into the younger’s eyes. “Do you want to know what it’s like to be human? What it’s like up here?” Jaebum asked as he scooted closer to the elder.

“I do but I…can’t.” Jinyoung answered in a disappointed tone as he titled his face towards his tail. “I can show you a few things. Tell me about things you want to see.” Jaebum suggested as he took his cell phone out of his pocket. “What is that?” Jinyoung asked staring at it amusement, he was hesitating to touch it. “Go ahead, hold it.” Jaebum said giving the iPhone 6S plus onto the elder’s hand.

“What is this?” Jinyoung asked again. “It’s a cell phone. We use to call it people, use the internet, take photos an—.” Jaebum stopped himself once he realized Jinyoung was not familiar with any of the terms he was using. He took a deep breath and explained Jinyoung what photos were, what the internet was, how to make calls and how videos were taken.  
Jinyoung was beyond fascinated. He was astounded to the point where he was speechless. He stared at the mental object in his hand. “How is this even possible?” Jinyoung asked with wide eyes. Thump. Here it went again. Jaebum’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the elder.

“AHGH! I wish I could take you to the city. There is so much I could show you to feed your curiosity. Should I carry you all the way? I wouldn’t mind honestly.” Jaebum suggested as he locked his eyes with Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung laughed out loud. “That’s not possible you silly kid. How are you going to carry me? I am larger than you. Besides, I would be sent to the zoo.” Jinyoung scoffed. “I might be interested but it doesn’t mean I fancy humans. Most of them are cruel.” Jinyoung added.

“You got that right and you’re talking to another cruel one right now.” Jaebum said. “Is there no way for you to see the land?” Jaebum asked again with a pair of determined eyes. He wanted to show the elder what it looked and felt like. He had been around boring people his entire life who had no interest in their own lives let alone others but here Jinyoung was, completely separated from the world he lived in. Completely detached from all sins. He was so pure.

Jinyoung gulped and opened his mouth but closed it again before starting his sentence. He shook his head to kick the thoughts out. “What is it? Tell me.” Jaebum said as he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand. He felt the elder’s pulse was just as high as his. “It’s nothing really.” Jinyoung lied smiling.

“You’re lying. I can tell. Tell me. There is a way isn’t it?” Jaebum said. Jinyoung noticed the younger was much more quick witted than he had thought of him to be. “It’s nothing really.” Jinyoung lied again, this time sighing.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks with both of his hands. “Tell me.” he ordered the elder. Jinyoung could not avert his eyes from the younger as much as he wanted to. He sighed deeply. “There is a spell. It can only be done once and only when one truly desires to take the responsibility of a merman.” He paused. “It comes with a huge sacrifice.” Jinyoung informed.

“What kind of sacrifice?” Jaebum asked biting his lower lip. “That, no one knows. It changes according to the person. It’s difficult to know, so—.” Jinyoung was stopped with Jaebum’s palm on his lips. “Shush and let me think for a while.” Jaebum said as his palm remained on Jinyoung’s lip.

Jinyoung regretted saying these things to the human. He knew the younger would disagree. Why would humans sacrifice something from their lives to show a merman or a mermaid the human world? That’s ridiculous. “I’ll do it.” Jaebum said.

“Are you stupid?!?!” Jinyoung exclaimed loud enough for his sleeping fish friends to hear. “No way! I am not doing that spell. I cannot let you sacrifice something for my stupid interests in the human world. I am not meant to be there. I am merman for a reason.” Jinyoung added complaining.

“You’re really annoying you know that?” Jaebum informed. Jinyoung was hurt by the sudden behavior. “Look, I am doing this because I have nothing to lose. My brother? He hates me. My friend? He just pities my existence. My parents? They are long gone. A lover? I have never been in love. I am not rich nor am I famous. I have nothing to lose, but I will lose myself if I don’t do this.” Jaebum said with fire in his eyes. He cupped one of Jinyoung’s cheeks again and said, “Please let me do this.”

Jinyoung stared at the human in awe. He had no words but tears forming in his eyes. “Why are you like this? I just met you this morning. Why are you already doing this for me?” Jinyoung asked as tears fell from his eyes. “I don’t know myself either, but, I want to.” Jaebum answered landing his forehead on top of Jinyoung’s.

“So how do we do this?” Jaebum asked. “I actually don’t know properly. I’ll be back once I check.” Jinyoung said as he dipped down in to the river. Jaebum stood there for a few minutes and when Jinyoung was taking his time to come up he started to worry. What if the elder changed his mind? What if he was abandoned? He started to pace around in worry. He stopped as he heard a splash in the water. Jinyoung swam to the bank and Jaebum helped him to come on the land.

“Are you sure about this?” Jinyoung asked again with concern in his eyes. “Trust me; I have never been this sure about anything in my life. What do we do?” Jaebum asked replying the elder’s concern. “Well first of all, blood, my blood and yours in together in the gold glass.” He said putting down the gold glass in his hand. “Second step is to add a black pearl and a dash of silver. Third step is to chant the spell on the glass and drink the option. I do the drinking by the way.” Jinyoung informed smiling at Jaebum who looked concerned at the drinking part.

“We have a problem though, I don’t have silver. I only have pearls and gold.” Jinyoung informed pouting a little. “Show off. Here, take this.” Jaebum said as he took off one his rings. “Are you sure? You don’t have to go that far for me.” Jinyoung asked again. “Oh shut up and put it in. I’ll go get a knife from the tent.”

Jinyoung prepared for the ritual as he waited for the younger to return with the knife. When he did return instead of changing his mind and running away, he was scared. Scared to drink blood from another human just to satisfy his thirst of the human world. He felt selfish. He hated himself. “You look pathetic. Stop thinking stupid thoughts. For the last time, I want to do this and I am doing it upon my own will. There is no need for you to feel guilty.” Jaebum assured Jinyoung as he flicked him on the forehead.

After Jaebum did his part he studied the elder do the ritual. He was chanting words which seemed nothing gibberish to him. “Here it goes.” Jinyoung said as he placed the cup on his lips. He hesitated for a few seconds. Jaebum’s eyes remained static on him and when Jinyoung noticed the younger’s determined eyes on him, he drank it. He drank the pearl, silver and blood. It tasted worse than poison.

“Do you feel any different?” Jaebum asked after a few seconds. “Uhh..No, not really.” Jinyoung said in disappointment. “Did it not work?” Jaebum asked again. “It should have.” Jinyoung shrugged curling his lips inwards.

“Well looks like we failed. I am going back.” Jinyoung said as he started to hop towards the water. Jaebum offered his assistance but the elder declined. He disappeared into the water in the dark but something told Jaebum it worked. It should. He wanted to fulfill the elder’s desires from the bottom of his heart.  
As Jaebum stood up from the bank to return to his tent, he heard splashing noises in the water. He hurriedly turned around to see a drowning Jinyoung. Jaebum immediately jumped into the water to save the elder. How the fuck does a mermaid even drown? He cursed as he grabbed the younger by the waist and pulled him to the shore. While pulling him he noticed the elder felt less heavy. “OH MY GOD!” Jaebum exclaimed.

As he pulled a coughing Jinyoung to the bank he noticed his tail was completely gone and was replaced with a pair of legs. Jinyoung looked human. He looked just like another ordinary person. “You have human legs! Come on try to walk! You can cough later for fuck’s sake.” Jaebum said as he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand to balance the elder. “You look so young for someone who is that old.” Jaebum said inspecting Jinyoung’s face which suddenly looked much younger. Not that he looked old before but now it was too human.  
Jinyoung, with the aid of Jaebum’s arms was able to stand up. “We can’t waste time. We have twenty four hours before the spell wears off. Please take me to the city.” Jinyoung pleaded Jaebum. “Whoa calm down. Okay I got it. First of all let’s go to my tent. You need clothes. I don’t mind seeing you naked like this but I am sure you would get arrested in the city.” Jaebum informed as he dragged the elders hand. Jinyoung blushed as he remembered all of his skin was exposed. “What do you mean by arrested?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum just smiled and explained as they walked back to the tent holding each other’s hand.

Jaebum threw a pair of clean clothes to the elder to wear. He looked freakishly human as he dressed up in all black that Jaebum has provided him without thinking he would look this good. “Are you able to walk on your own? Do you want to take a run?” Jaebum asked as he packed his things to head back to the city. “No, I am fine. I might get lost. Everything is a bit too overwhelming for me right now.” Jinyoung answered as he bent down to help Jaebum pack. Jaebum smiled at the elder as he hummed a song while helping him pack.

“Where do you want to go?” Jaebum asked on their way back to the city. “I want to eat human food.” Jinyoung answered. “What did you usually eat?” Jaebum asked curiously. “I ate underwater weed to other plants that grew under water.” Jinyoung answered inspecting every inch of Jaebum’s car with curiosity but did not touch anything.

“You do realize you have to eat meat and fish right?” Jaebum questioned raising one of his eyebrows with eyes fixed on the road. “Yes, it’s just for one day. I’ll sacrifice my moral since I am a human now. Morals have no meaning.” Jinyoung mocked.

Jaebum laughed at Jinyoung’s insult towards himself and other humans. “So what is this thing I am sitting on? How it is moving?” Jinyoung asked. It took Jaebum an hour to explain the whole concept of how cars worked. He saw Jinyoung’s eyes glitter in excitement and fascination.

“We’re here.” Jaebum said as he got out of the car. He waited for Jinyoung to get down but then he realized the other did not know how to open car doors. He opened Jinyoung’s door letting him out. Jinyoung took a deep breath but ended up coughing because of smokes of a car that just drove by.

“Told you it’s polluted here.” Jaebum sighed. He guided Jinyoung to the nearest fast food chain. He asked Jinyoung to sit on a table, which he took literally and sat on a table instead of a chair. Jaebum giggled as the others in the area eyed Jinyoung with curiosity. Jaebum made Jinyoung sit on a chair once he returned from ordering.

They chatted about casual things such as, where clothes came from, how they were made, what soap was and how they made them smell good. Jaebum was having a time of life. He has gone on a couple of dates in his life yet being with Jinyoung gave him the warm fuzzy feelings and made his heart skip beats. No one was able to make him feel that way. No one in the past twenty two years but Jinyoung.

“What are these?” Jinyoung asked pointing at the food on their table. “Chicken fries.” Jaebum answered. “All of them are chicken fries? Why would you order only chicken fry?” Jinyoung asked furrowing his eye brows. “You silly, it’s because each of these plates has chicken fries of different flavor.” Jaebum answered as he took a spicy chicken and shoved it into his mouth. Jinyoung imitated the other’s action and shoved a spicy chicken into his mouth.

Jaebum smiled at how messy the other way. He wiped the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth with his thumb and licked it. Jinyoung blushed but decided to ignore it thinking Jaebum was a friendly human. They ate different sorts of food for the next two hours, they ate ice-cream and drank different types of drinks. They ate street food to Chinese food. Jaebum found it funny how Jinyoung did not know how to drink from a can or how the younger did to know how to eat ice-cream. They shared an ice-cream cone after they were too full to eat anymore.

Jaebum liked to think it was an indirect kiss with the elder. “What’s next?” Jinyoung asked as he leaned on Jaebum’s car. “Next we go watch a movie. Then we are going to visit a few art museums and then we can go to my place so that I can show you books and other stuff.” Jaebum answered counting the tasks with his fingers.

Jinyoung jumped up in rejoice and hugged the other tight. “You have no idea how happy I am right now.” Jinyoung said into the younger’s embrace. Jaebum was a sick bastard so decided to play a small prank. “Are you thankful of me?” he as he hugged back. Jinyoung nodded and hummed a yes. “Well, when we are thankful of somebody, we kiss them.” He lied in the most assuring tone.

“Kiss?” Jinyoung asked confused. “You don’t know what that is?” Jaebum asked raising an eyebrow. He was seriously starting to wonder how the merman and mermaid world worked. How the hell did they make babies? “Well, since you don’t know I’ll show you.” Jaebum offered. Jinyoung nodded his head.

“Close your eyes.” Jaebum ordered. The younger obliged as he was told. He closed his eyes and waited for Jaebum to kiss him. Jaebum smiled and inched closer the other’s lips. He captured them slowly locking their lips together. Jaebum immediately started to feel fireworks in his body. His heart was skipping beats and he was feeling hot. He needed more. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist and pulled him closer.

He moved his lips on the elder’s and licked his lips. It felt like and tasted like marshmallows just like he imagined. Jinyoung in instinct let out a quiet moan wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. “That’s a kiss.” Jaebum said looking at Jinyoung in the eye. Jinyoung had a pink rosy blush on his cheeks.

They watched a few movies which had Jinyoung picked. Jaebum was astounded to see how much Jinyoung was invested in to the movies. He gave his full concentration and did not move a limb unless it was necessary. Jaebum had managed to trick Jinyoung into kissing him at the theater again as they saw a couple make out. Jaebum said it was because they were thankful of each other so they were kissing.

Jinyoung kissed him this time, with his soft plush lips. It felt like he was floating in air as the elder moved his lips on his. He let go of Jinyoung when he noticed an elderly woman glare at him. He did not want Jinyoung to experience the hate in his time in this sinful world. He only wanted to show him the good bits.

Next stop was at the art museum. Jaebum felt a bit jealous of the guide. He showed Jinyoung the art and told him the history behind them. Jinyoung listened with great concentration at times forgetting about Jaebum’s existence. At times when Jinyoung would notice Jaebum was not next to him, which the younger did on purpose, he would panic. He would great teary eyed and call out his name looking for him in every direction.

Jaebum immediately came to aids and told him he was right next to him the whole time. When Jaebum got too jealous and intertwined their fingers together. Jinyoung held on tighter. He felt good to know that the elder felt protected around Jaebum.

“It’s time to go to my house. Do you want some snacks?” Jaebum asked as he filled his car with fuel. “Snacks?” Jinyoung asked confused. “Never mind, I’ll go get them. I’ll explain once we go home.” Jaebum replied as he refilled his fuel tank. He bought quite a few snacks. He bought sausages, cola, different types of cadies, chips, cookies, ice-cream and other food item he found that he wanted to give to Jinyoung.

Jaebum opened the lock of his apartment and Jinyoung opened his eyes wide to see the Jaebum’s apartment. It was rather large for one person and was embellished with fine furniture, paintings, house plants and other objects. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum to ask for permission to touch the things in the house.

Jaebum laughed and gave Jinyoung the permission to do whatever he wanted. “I am going to take a shower. Do you want one?” Jaebum asked. “I don’t know how to shower.” Jinyoung replied pouting. “Alright come on in with me, we can shower together.” Jaebum suggested holding back a smirk.

Jaebum helped Jinyoung take off his clothes. “I feel weird.” Jinyoung said suddenly. “What do you mean? Where do you feel weird?” Jaebum asked with concern. Jinyoung pointed at his lower abdomen and then his penis. “Wait, did you use the bathroom today? Jaebum asked. “Bathroom?” Jinyoung asked titling his head.

“I think you need to pee.” Jaebum suggested. He guided Jinyoung to the toilet. He asked him to release if holding back anything. He was right, the elder did need to pee. He explained the whole concept of the human body as he helped Jinyoung clean in the shower. He shampooed his hair, scrubbed every inch of his body and showed him how to brush his teeth.  
After the shower Jaebum blow dried Jinyoung’s hair, after dressing him up in fresh clothes. “Sit on the bed while I bring a few things over.” Jinyoung patiently waited as Jaebum brought his laptop, DVDs, Mangas, books and music CDs. He wanted to show the elder the real beauty of this world where everything was broken.

By the time they had gone over everything Jaebum wanted to show him, it was afternoon of the next day. None of the boys slept. They spent the entire night discussing about the human music, movies, book and specially manga. It was beautiful and fascinating to see art and story combined together.

“Jaebum-sshi?” Jinyoung called out with drowsy eyes. When the younger responded with a hmm, “Where do I sleep?” he asked. “On the bed, with me.” Jaebum answered as he made his way on the bed and scooted to the end of the single sized bed making room for Jinyoung. The elder smiled and got on the bed. He was close to Jaebum. They were facing each other. They stared into each other’s features. At one point Jinyoung cupped Jaebum’s cheek with one of his hands, “You’re a very bad liar.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum swallowed feeling guilty for some reason. “Do you really think I don’t know what kisses are?” Jinyoung questioned giving a cheeky smile. Jaebum’s face heated up in embarrassment and turned into a shade of deep red. “But you played along so you’re equally as bad.” Jaebum replied scooting closer to the elder tangling their legs together.

“Can I do it again?” Jaebum asked as his lips were a few centimeters apart from the elder. The elder simply closed his eyes letting the other lock his lips with his. They remained with their lips locked for a while. Jaebum progressed the kisses from his lips to his cheeks, nose, eyes, jaws, neck and collarbones. He sucked hard on Jinyoung’s neck leaving hickies all over. The elder enjoyed the pleasure he was feeling but there was something else he was feeling in his lower region.

“You’re hard.” Jaebum said as he positioned himself on top of Jinyoung. “Let me fix that for you.” Jaebum whispered into Jinyoung’s ears. Jinyoung nodded and let the other take care of him.

After their session of jerking each other off, they laid on the bed for a couple of hours. It was going to get dark soon. Jaebum felt his heart ache thinking about the fact the elder was about to leave him. But he could visit him again right? He could visit him every month or even every week, whenever he would see a chance. He decided to run to the river every month to meet with Jinyoung.

His feelings for Jinyoung had surely grown. He could surely say he was in love with the elder. He cherished his smile, the wrinkles that came along with it, he loved his chubby cheeks and peachy face. He loved all of him, from head to toe.

He hugged Jinyoung tight. “We have to head out soon. We have four hours left.” Jinyoung said as he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces remembering he was not a human. He started crying as he remembered he could not stay with the other for forever. He cried harder thinking he could not afford to be in love with the human. He hugged Jaebum tight and cried until the other’s t-shirt was wet from all the tears.

“We have to head out.” Jaebum said as he lifted himself from Jinyoung. “Before we do that, can I say a few things to you?” he requested. Jinyoung nodded a yes. “Listen closely. Think whatever you want but I am hopelessly in love with you and everything about you. From your eyes to your sass. I want to keep you to myself but I can’t. I am not a merman. That’s why I will find you. I will come to visit you every month whenever I get off from work. I promise to take care of you so will you please let me? Will you welcome me when I come to visit you?” Jaebum asked cupping the merman’s cheeks.

Jinyoung looked at the other with fondness in his eyes mixed with fear. He did not know what to say. He knew they were not meant to be but he wanted the younger to stay with him. He wanted to talk to him more, he wanted to see him more, he wanted to laugh with him and wanted to share more kisses.

“I will give you my river. You can come and go whenever you want. As a token of love I shall give you everything I have.” Jinyoung informed as tears fell from his eyes. Jaebum pulled him for a kiss for the last time. This time he kissed him slower. He memorized the flavor and the texture of the elder’s lips. He memorized every feature of his face and body as he kissed him all over for one last time.

Soon, it was time. They both shared a silence in the car as Jinyoung held tightly on Jaebum’s left hand. His right hand was on the steering wheel and the left one held on the Jinyoung’s warmth for the last time.

As they reached the river, Jaebum parked his car beside the same boulder he was stalking Jinyoung from the previous night. They embraced each other tightly not knowing when they would have to leave each other. Jaebum counted the last seconds in his mind. He counted every second he could have with the elder for the last time as a human.

 

If only he was born a merman or if only he was born as a human.

 

They both had teary eyes but they didn’t cry. They did not want their first good bye to be sad. They wanted it to be the beginning of something. “It’s time.” Jinyoung said as he looked at the watch in his hand. Jaebum watched the other as he started to feel suffocated. It was getting harder from him to breathe the oxygen and every instinct he had told him to jump in to the water and so he did.

As he was under water he felt like legs disappear into the river along with his tears. He was returned to his original state.

 

He was once again, a merman. He was no longer a human.

 

He sighed at the sight and popped his head up from the water.“Jaebum! I am back to tails!” he informed out to the latter who was furrowing his eyebrows staring into the water. He swam closer to the younger and called out again, “Jaebum?” still no response. The younger seemed puzzled. He was looking in every direction with his cheeks wet from the tears. His tears weren’t stopping but he did not know why. He did not know where he was or what he was doing. He knew he had come camping but everything after that was a blank.

Jinyoung stared at the younger in shock. “Jaebum? I am here. Look at me.” He said his voice cracking in the middle. No response. It was like he was invisible. Invisible to Jaebum. He hopped on to river bank and was right in front of the younger’s legs. He touched the other’s legs but the younger could not feel him.

Then it all came crashing down to him. The sacrifice. Jaebum said he had nothing to lose but Jinyoung was the one who had become his cherished belonging. He was the one Jaebum loved from the core. He was the one Jaebum wanted and so, he was the one Jaebum had to sacrifice.

Jinyoung started to scream in agony and pain. He started to scream loud until his lungs hurt but the younger had no clue he was there. He was no longer seen or heard by the younger. Jinyoung cried, he cried in front of the younger’s legs but he had no clue he was there.

“Please forgive me.” Jinyoung said for the last time. Then he disappeared once and for all. No one ever heard of the “River Monster” ever again. There were no longer any rumors or warning signs. He was gone. He was gone from the river, gone from the memories and gone from the younger’s heart.

Jaebum went to the river bank each month not knowing why. He would go there and sit at the edge with his head rested on his knees. He did not know why he was so attached to this place or why the place called out to him but he was never able to ignore the feelings.

He sat with his head rested on his knees as tears fell from his eyes. He did not know why he cried but he never stopped himself from doing so. Each time he visited he felt like he losing a part of him, he felt like he was forgetting something very important in his life. Till this day he is unable to find out why he comes here, to the river which calls out to him.  
He is on a wheelchair now. It’s been seventy years that he has been coming to the river bank. He has a family, kids and grandchildren yet, the emptiness never left him. This was the last time he would visit. He was nearing to the after world.

He did not want to leave. He did not want to leave the river alone. He knew it would be lonely. He knew the river would cry if he was gone. He closed his eyes as tear fell from his eyes for the last time, for this life. “Please forgive me.” Was the thing he remembered along with the crying face of the Merman he had met seventy years ago. Seventy years ago when he had fallen in love.


End file.
